


С любимыми не расставайтесь

by EliLynch



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: АУ по мотивам "Маленького принца".





	С любимыми не расставайтесь

— Бывает ли так, что ты любишь сразу двоих?  
Все розы в старом саду походили одна на другую и ничего для него не значили, но как прикажете сравнивать розу и лиса? В этот момент ему не помешал бы мудрый совет от взрослого человека, да вот беда: взрослым считается он сам.

Лис смотрит на него с тоской и долго молчит. Его темная шерсть, потускневшая от времени и пережитых невзгод, больше не отливает серебром на солнце. Глаза на осунувшейся мордочке кажутся огромными. Глаза у лиса ясные, как вода в лесном ручье. Такие бывают у тех, кто особенно часто промывает их слезами. Жил ли он, пока Принца не было рядом, или лишь ждал? Слова похожи, но время, проведенное в ожидании, течет по иным законам. Дни следуют один за другим, а ты не двигаешься куда-то вместе с ними, лишь наблюдаешь со стороны, добровольно уступая дорогу тем, кому есть с кем разделить радость существования.  
Лис уж точно не смеялся, глядя на звезды. Он привык держать голову низко опущенной, чтобы охотникам было труднее прицелиться.

 _Посмотри, твой Лис медленно умирает,_ — нашептывает Принцу ветер. —  _Ты забыл о нем._

Ветру привольно на опустевшем поле, где некогда золотилась пшеница. С наступлением очередной зимы мир кажется мертвым, и Принцу, на чьей планете нет смены времен года, думается, что это навсегда. Это тоже его вина? Он трогает руками снег и удивленно охает, не понимая, почему белые хлопья, похожие на облака, оказываются настолько холодными.  
Когда Лис только увидел его, то начал валяться в снегу от радости, но долго его счастье не продлилось. Наконец дождавшись встречи с любимым человеком, он решил сразу настраивать себя на новое расставание и, насупившись, отступил в сторону, стыдясь своего «детского» порыва.

— Может быть. На свете много удивительных вещей и чувств, — наконец отвечает Лис на заданный Принцем вопрос. — Но я могу любить только одного.

Ему не нужно объяснять, кого.

Принц напоминает себе: Лис отпустил его добровольно, он говорил, что хотел быть прирученным. Это совсем не избавляет от мыслей, что он воспользовался другим существом, создав между ними узы, а затем бросив.  
 _Ты вернулся слишком поздно._  
Принца теперь не назвать Маленьким. По сравнению с ним, высоким и широкоплечим, маленьким кажется как раз Лис. Когда Принц тянет к нему руки, мокрые от снега, тот пугливо шарахается в сторону, но потом, устыдившись собственной трусости, опускает уши и подставляет голову под поглаживания. Он и не думает жаловаться на судьбу. В его страданиях всегда присутствовала нотка счастья. В молодости он знал удивительного мальчика, спустившегося с небес. Прикоснуться к чуду — уже прекрасно, не так ли? Лис и не надеялся, что сможет присвоить чудо, уговорить его остаться навсегда. Принц ведь сразу честно рассказал ему о Розе.

— Как чувствует себя Роза? — спрашивает Лис. На самом деле он не хочет знать ответ, но некоторые вопросы жгут нутро, приказывая задать их.  
— О, она осталась такой же капризной, — рассказывает Принц извиняющимся тоном ( _почему все должно быть так? Он обещал вернуться на родную планету и сдержал слово, а значит, поступил верно_ ), — но мне хотя бы не приходится справляться с ее причудами одному. Во время своего путешествия к вам я захватил семена фиалки, и теперь помимо Розы на моей планете живут цветы поменьше. Сперва Роза сердилась на них, но вскоре привыкла и даже начала проявлять заботу. Она уступает им колпак на ночь. Иногда. Мы живем дружно.  
— Значит, ты снова вернешься к ней, — говорит Лис, не спрашивая, но утверждая.  
— Не прямо сейчас, — отвечает Принц. Ему больно видеть Лиса настолько печальным и одиноким. — Я останусь здесь до тех пор, пока тебе не станет лучше. Буду добывать для тебя еду и расчесывать шерсть, чтобы вернуть ей блеск. Я смогу все исправить! Ты снова почувствуешь себя счастливым.  
— Спасибо, — вежливо произносит Лис. Он наверняка одарил бы Принца грустной улыбкой, будь способен на это. — Но я должен предупредить, что поступив так, ты лишь зря потратишь время. Да, мне станет лучше, но в день, когда ты должен будешь улететь, я окончательно сдамся. Пожалей меня, не дари надежды. В моих днях нет ни капли смысла, и я хочу, чтобы их было как можно меньше, а не больше. Достаточно и того, что ты прилетел навестить меня.  
— Это самое меньшее из того, что я обязан был сделать для тебя. Но прости, — беспомощно разводит руками Принц, — я не могу остаться здесь насовсем.  
— Почему? — обреченно выдыхает Лис.  
Ему известен ответ, но некоторые вопросы… Впрочем, некоторые вопросы будут продолжает поедать вас изнутри, даже если вы зададите их.  
— Земля все еще чуждое место для меня и останется таковым, сколько бы я здесь ни пробыл. К тому же, кто-то должен заботиться о Розе и маленьких фиалках…  
— Ты приручил меня, а Роза приручила тебя, — мягко посмеивается Лис. Его смех переходит в кашель, так что приходится делать небольшие паузы между словами. — Да, когда ты приручен, то не можешь спокойно жить где-то вдали от… лучшего, что есть в твоей жизни. Значит, тебе стоит забыть меня.  
— Но я не смогу! Мы с тобой были вместе очень долго. Ты научил меня многим важным вещам, изменил меня. Пусть Роза и успела приручить меня раньше, разве наши отношения из-за этого можно считать ненастоящими или бессмысленными?  
— Им принесена достаточная жертва: я о тебе не забуду. До самой смерти… Недолго до нее осталось. — Последние слова он произносит еле слышно и вновь заходится в приступе кашля.  
— Это тебе стоило бы меня забыть, чтобы больше не приходилось плакать! — Совершенно позабыв про холод, Принц падает на колени и обнимает Лиса. Нащупав его выступающие ребра, Принц заново осознает, как сильно похудел его друг, и вздрагивает от ужаса.  
— Пожалуйста, не умирай, — просит Принц. — Хорошо, я останусь, останусь на Земле, если это единственный способ спасти тебя. Твоя болезнь, я все понимаю, она подпитывается тоской от нашего расставания.  
— Но ты будешь меня проклинать. Что я приковал тебя к этой планете.  
— Что ты. Нет. Я не буду тебя винить, — обещает Принц.  
Пока он вглядывается в огромные глаза Лиса, то верит в каждое слово, что произносит.  
— Но ты будешь несчастен, — уверенно утверждает Лис.  
— Может быть, немного… Зато тебе это принесет счастье.  
— Нет, совсем нет, — с неожиданной энергичностью протестует Лис. — Когда ты несчастен, то мне тоже больно. Видишь, я сыграл с тобой шутку, но у нее есть двойное дно.  
— Что же делать? — Принц чуть не плачет. — Я не могу улететь, зная, что ты умираешь здесь совсем один, но и забрать тебя с собой тоже не могу. В прошлый раз пришлось дать ядовитой змее укусить меня, чтобы освободиться от «земной» оболочки.  
— Но если останешься здесь, то мы оба будем страдать. Я лучше умру от любви к тебе, чем буду жить, принося тебе горе.  
Признание оглушает Принца беззащитной откровенностью. Его Роза слишком горделива, чтобы напрямую говорить о своих чувствах, и до нынешнего момента он даже не представлял, как сильно нуждался в том, чтобы услышать слова любви от родного существа. Принц не знает, что может ответить на признание, способен ли он вообще сказать хоть что-нибудь сейчас, когда в горле застрял комок размером с небольшую планету, и, смирившись с беспомощностью, он крепче прижимает к себе Лиса. Слезы сами начинают литься из глаз. Лис вторит, опустив мордочку Принцу на колени. Его тихий скулящий плач перемешивается с кашлем, и Принцу кажется, что он тоже смертельно болен, находится на пороге смерти. Невозможно чувствовать себя здоровым, слыша эти душераздирающие звуки.

Им на головы сыплет снег, но Принц и его Лис не обращают внимания на холод.

Когда правильного решения не существует, то лучшее, что ты можешь сделать — облегчить страдания того, кто нуждается в тебе сильнее, чем другие. Такой взрослый урок подойдет не всем, и Принц никогда не стал бы делиться ими со знакомыми, но в этот миг, когда Лис шумно дышит ему в рукав куртки, выдуманный способ не-решения проблемы выглядит наиболее… переносимым.  
У Розы есть фиалки, и у фиалок есть Роза, но у Лиса нет никого, кроме воспоминаний о нем, медленно покрывающихся пылью. И пусть Лис говорил, что хотел быть прирученным. Принц больше не верит, что это наделяет его правом внезапно исчезнуть.  
Принц целует Лиса в мягкое ухо и закрывает глаза. Знакомый запах, исходящий от шерстки Лиса, мгновенно переносит его в лето, пережитое много лет назад. Нужно изо всех сил зажмуриться, и тогда все вернется — солнце, высокая зеленая трава, щебет птиц и чужое тепло рядом, прямо под боком. Зрение — какой от него прок сейчас. Самого главного все равно глазами не увидишь. Зорко одно лишь сердце, и Принц отлично знает, из-за кого его сердце готово разорваться от боли.  
Загнав друг друга в угол, Принц и Лис — оба и охотники, и жертвы — выбирают отказ от борьбы.

Постепенно плач Лиса стихает. Немного согревшись, он дремлет, и грезятся ему те же образы, что Принцу. Если смерть на Земле однажды вернула Принца на его родную планету, то возможно ли, что в следующий раз им обоим достанется планета, где царит вечное лето и нет нужды гоняться за бестолковыми курицами? _Наверное, умирать страшно только в первый раз_ , — думает Лис.  
Принц опускает голову ниже, стремясь всем телом закрыть Лиса от пронизывающих порывов холодного ветра. Знай он, о чем размышляет друг, то поправил бы его.  
Умирать не страшно, если ты один и тебе не о ком волноваться.

_Возможно, судьба Розы сложится удачнее._

Снег продолжает идти, засыпая их заживо с не меньшей быстротой и усердием, чем гробовщик, увлеченный своим ремеслом, сыплет землю в свежие могилы.

До лета еще долго. Но все же — оно маячит где-то впереди, миражом в белоснежной пустыне.


End file.
